La légende du monstre de fer
by DarkCaronne
Summary: Vous aimez les légendes, venez lire celle-ci !


La légende du monstre de fer.  
  
Vous vous êtes sans doute déjà demander si certaines légendes ou si certains contes étaient issus d'histoires vraies. Hé bien sachez que l'histoire qui va suivre, enfin, plutôt la légende, est une histoire inventée mais je la dédicace à une personne, qui va bien vite se reconnaître dans cette histoire !!! )  
  
Les enfants ne devraient pas, errer la nuit dans les couloirs des collèges. On ne sait jamais ce qui va leur tomber dessus. Certaines personnes peuvent apparaître et disparaître sans aucune raison. C'est ce qui est arriver à Alexandre Dubois et à ses amis Max, Sara et David. Ils ont commis l'imprudence de traîner dans les couloirs d'une certaine école pour essayer de retrouver un objet perdu. Mais ils ignoraient alors ce qui se cachait dans les bas-fonds de l'école. En effet, la nuit, une horrible créature se réveille et traverse les couloirs à la recherche d'un peu de viande fraîche. Toute personne qui croise son chemin ne revoit plus jamais la lumière du jour. Pour le moment, Alexandre et ses amis arrivent devant l'école sur leurs vélos, la prudence est requise car le gardien peut sortir à tout moment de son bureau s'il entend du bruit...  
  
Alexandre prit sa lampe torche et l'alluma. Les voitures des professeurs avaient disparues et il n'y avait plus que le cyclomoteur du gardien. Un vent froid d'octobre, semblable au souffle d'un mort, balayait ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Bien que ce soit lui qui ait eut l'idée d'allez chercher son livre de maths au collège, en pleine nuit, il n'était pas rassuré et savait ce qui l'attendait, si jamais il venait à tomber sur le gardien. Derrière lui, il entendait la respiration lente et calme de Sara, sa meilleure amie et les pas lourds et rapides de ses potes Max et David. Tous les quatre avançaient tranquillement et passèrent derrière la maison du gardien qui ne remarqua rien. Ils coururent ensuite vers les grandes portes qu'ils ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans le collège. Ils marchaient tranquillement entre les casiers, le silence de mort qui régnait dans les couloirs les faisait frissonner à chaque minute. Finalement, ils arrivèrent entre les casiers n°100 et 140. Alexandre se dirigea naturellement vers la n°128 et il commença à composer le code de son verrou. Au bout de quelques instants, un bruit étrange retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous et regardèrent dans différentes positions pour voir qui venait de faire ce bruit. Sara dit :  
  
"Qui...Qui est là ???"  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. Alexandre continua de composer le code et finalement, il ouvrit son casier. Au moment de sortir son livre de maths, un grincement aigu retentit à leurs oreilles. Alexandre en lâcha son livre qui tomba à terre. Le bruit semblait saccadé...  
  
Scouic ! Scouic ! Scouic !  
  
David cria alors :  
  
"Courrez !!!!"  
  
Ses trois amis obéirent et Alexandre, en attrapant la main de Sara la força à courir vers la cantine, mais ils avaient pris une direction opposée à celle de leurs camarades. Ils entendirent alors un cri déchirant, suivit d'autres bruits de ferrailles. Sara mit sa main sur sa bouche et Alexandre dit :  
  
"C'est David, je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre milles !!!! _ Il faut aller l'aider !!!! _ Ouais, suis-moi !!!"  
  
Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris. A un renfoncement, non loin du bureau de la directrice, ils virent une ombre étrange s'avancer vers eux et se cachèrent dans le placard à balai le plus proche.  
  
Un spectacle horrible et incroyable se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébahis : le monstre qui passait près d'eux était effrayant et mesurait dans les 3 mètres de haut. Derrière des vêtements complètement déchirés se trouvait un tas de ferrailles et de fils électriques. Deux lumières blanches lui servaient pour ses yeux et à la place de sa bouche se trouvait, apparemment, un grille-pain. L'une de ses jambes était légèrement plus courte que l'autre et c'est d'ici que venait cet atroce bruit (Scouic ! Scouic !). Dans l'une de ses mains griffues se tenait un corps couvert de sang. Sara étouffa un cri et Alexandre se retint de ne pas s'enfuir en courant : c'était David dont le visage et les bras étaient couverts de griffures profondes. La créature passa devant les enfants et tourna à un angle.  
  
Sara et Alexandre sortirent de leur cachette et coururent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés. Ils y retrouvèrent Max, complètement déboussolé, assis contre un radiateur, le visage dans les mains. Sara se précipita vers lui et dégagea ses mains de sa figure, il pleurait mais n'avait pas de blessures. Alexandre lui dit :  
  
"Tu as réussit à t'enfuir ?? _ Ou...Oui !!! Je me suis caché dans un casier qui était ouvert...mais David n'a pas eut le temps de courir !!! La...La créature s'est jetée sur lui, il s'est débattu mais cette...saloperie lui a enfoncé une griffe énorme dans la gorge et il s'est effondré...je n'ai rien put faire !!! La créature a balayer son sang je ne sais comment et il l'a embarqué..."  
  
Il mit ensuite son visage dans ses bras et Sara lui mit une main sur l'épaule en regardant Alexandre : celui-ci ne savait que faire. Il dit finalement, en regardant son ami :  
  
"Écoute, on va sortir dehors et je reviendrais chercher mon cahier...en...ensuite, on aura qu'à aller prévenir la police !!! _ Tu crois...vraiment...qu'ils vont...nous écouter ??? Dit Max, le corps secoué de sanglots. _ Mouais, t'as raison, en tout cas, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !!! _ Mais quoi ??? Dit Sara et regardant le sol. _ Ben, on a qu'à essayer de retrouver cette créature et de la détruire !!! _ Mais comment ??? _ Tout monstre a un point faible, il suffit juste de trouver le siens !!! _ Ouais, bonne idée !!!" S'écria Max qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.  
  
Ils se mirent alors en route et décidèrent de visiter tout d'abord les étages supérieurs. Ils ne virent rien mais continuèrent à chercher. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols de l'école, ils furent certains d'y trouver la créature. Le sous-sol était froid, humide et une affreuse odeur de chair pourrie rajoutait du sinistre. Alexandre, à l'avant, n'était pas certain de vouloir retrouver la créature mais il voulait venger son ami David. Arrivés à un croisement, ils décidèrent de se séparer mais en étant très prudents. Sara et Alexandre partirent à gauche et Max partit à droite après avoir saluer ses amis d'un mouvement de mains. Sara et Alexandre prirent l'autre chemin.  
  
***************  
  
Max marchait doucement, il tremblait légèrement mais était déterminé à trouver la créature qui avait tuer son ami. A un croisement, il vit alors une sorte de trou bouché par des morceaux de ferrailles : c'était un cul de sac. Max, devinant la suite, se retourna et fit mine de courir mais il se cogna contre quelque chose de froid. Il tomba à terre et leva les yeux, la créature le regardait, dans ce qui lui servait de mains se tenaient deux scies. Max poussa un cri et la créature activa ses armes et trancha la gorge du garçon qui s'effondra.  
  
***************  
  
Sara et Alexandre venaient d'entendre un cri horrible. Ils surent que c'était Max et devinèrent ensuite au long silence qu'il était mort. Ils courraient, Sara pleurait et sa respiration s'arrêtait par moment. Ils descendirent alors sur une longue pente et se retrouvèrent alors dans ce qui semblait être le domaine du monstre.  
  
Partout, des étagères remplies de bocaux avec des boyaux ou des organes étranges, des membres et du sang...beaucoup de sang enfermé dans des coupes. Par terre, des morceaux de ferrailles et des outils. Entendant un bruit derrière eux, ils décidèrent de se cacher derrière une des étagères mais quelque chose qui semblait voler leur barra la route. Ils se retournèrent et virent la créature avec Max dans une de ses mains. La créature lâcha Max et fonça vers les deux amis qui partirent de chaque coté. La créature se dirigea alors vers Sara qui poussa un cri. Alexandre remarqua alors une sorte de mini ordinateur situer là où devrait se trouver le cœur de la créature. Il s'approcha par derrière et entendit alors une étrange chanson qu'il reconnut aussitôt : c'était ''Le Déserteur'' de Boris Vian. Tendis que la créature s'avançait vers Sara avec son affreux Scouic, Alexandre sauta sur son dos et tapota sur le clavier, la créature gesticula en lançant Alexandre contre de vieux cartons et elle se mit à dérailler dans des grincements à vous rendre sourd. Sara fonça vers Alexandre, l'aida à sortir et ils se cachèrent derrière deux étagères remplis d'organes et de membres d'anciens élèves. Sara dit à Alexandre :  
  
"ça y est !!! On la tient l'énigme du mystère !!!! _ Oui, je vais essayer de mettre un CD sur cet ordinateur !!! _ Quel CD ??? _ Un truc emprunter à Benjamin, c'est Stach Stach des Bratislaboys !!! _ Beurk, je déteste cette chanson... _ Justement !!! Peut-être que la créature disparaîtra et BOUM !!!! On en seras débarrassé !!! _ On peut essayer !!! _ Distrait-le et je mettrais le CD dans le lecteur !!!! _ OK."  
  
A contrecœur, Sara sortit de sa cachette tendis que le monstre, furieux de s'être laisser surprendre, regardais partout dans l'espoir de retrouver ces deux sales gamins. Sara se plaça derrière lui et cria :  
  
"HE HO !!!!! LA CREATURE !!!! JE SUIS Là !!!!"  
  
Dans un grognement sourd et presque inaudible, le monstre se retourna et commença à s'avancer vers Sara en tapotant maladroitement sur le clavier. Sara lui échappa de peu et lorsque la petite chanson revint, le monstre sembla plus vif et plus rapide. A deux reprises il faillit attraper Sara mais celle-ci trouvait toujours une porte de sortie. Pendant ce temps, Alexandre trouva dans sa poche le CD, il le sortit de son emballage et sortit tranquillement de sa cachette. Sara, voyant son ami sortir, fit semblant de s'être fait mal et elle s'appuya contre le mur. Le monstre s'avance lentement vers elle et Sara poussa un cri suraigu. Le grille-pain qui servait de bouche à la créature se tordit en un affreux sourire. Pendant ce temps, Alexandre s'avança vers le monstre et lui sauta sur le dos. Les bras de la créature, trop petit, ne pouvait atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait Alexandre et elle ne put que se débattre avec des cris de ferrailles. Alexandre tendit le bras vers le lecteur Cd et l'activa, il mit le CD avec beaucoup de mal et activa de nouveau le lecteur.  
  
La réaction fut très rapide : le monstre, reconnaissant la musique, poussa un si terrible hurlement que les différents bocaux qu'il possédait explosèrent en lançant des débris partout. Alexandre sauta à temps de son dos car la créature s'effondra sur des étagères qui tombèrent à leur tour dans un fracas impressionnant.  
  
Puis, tout se calma. Le monstre, désormais arrêter, ne bougeait plus. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendaient étaient les respirations haletantes des deux enfants. Lorsque enfin ils se calmèrent, ils sautèrent de joie et s'embrassèrent. Finalement, ils décidèrent de retourner dehors. Alexandre dit alors, une fois qu'ils furent sortis :  
  
"Zut, j'ai oublier mon cahier de maths avec tout ça !!! _ Je vais te le chercher, je croit que tu l'as fait tomber par terre !!! _ OK !!!"  
  
Sara se mit à courir à l'intérieur, tendis qu'Alexandre se dirigea vers son vélo.  
  
***************  
  
Sara se sentait pousser des ailes. Elle était tellement heureuse d'en avoir finit avec cette créature, et pourtant, sa pensée allait surtout à ses deux amis qui étaient morts sans même avoir put dire adieu à leurs familles. Ho !!! Leur famille !!! Que diraient-elles ??? Elle imaginait déjà Mme Hermann qui pleurerait à chaudes larmes son petit David tendis que sa sœur, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, pleurait silencieusement. Jack, son beau- père, tiendrait Mme Hermann dans ses bras, le regard sombre, maudissant la créature qui aurait tuer son beau-fils. Quand aux parents de Max, ils seraient effondrés, ils ont un cœur très sensible !!!! Pensa Sara qui marchait à présent tranquillement. Finalement, elle arriva devant le casier d'Alexandre, elle prit le livre ouvert qui traînait par terre et referma la porte d'un geste plutôt sec. Elle sentit alors un courant chaud secouer sa jupe. Sara regarda de tout coté en ne voyant rien. Elle marcha alors doucement, puis, sentant quelque chose derrière elle, elle accéléra jusqu'à courir.  
  
La chose courrait toujours derrière elle, elle se mit alors à crier. Mais personne ne venait l'aider, elle se trompa de chemin et se retrouva dans une salle de Technologie. Elle referma la porte derrière et la boucha avec une énorme armoire. Elle se pensait en sécurité quand soudain, une sorte de puissant vent détruisit la porte et l'armoire en les faisant tomber. Sara poussa un cri en voyant la créature avec une sorte de ventilateur très puissant. Le souffle puissant balaya des feuilles et propulsa la jeune fille sur le sol, plus loin. Le monstre jeta le ventilateur et se précipita vers Sara qui lui jeta un ordinateur en pleine figure. L'ordinateur tomba et le grille-pain aussi. Sara continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien sous la main. Le monstre se jeta alors sur elle mais elle fut plus rapide, elle sauta par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, elle était au troisième étage et elle tomba sur le sol tête la première, vidant son sang sur le sol frais.  
  
***************  
  
Alexandre entendit un bruit étrange venant du troisième étage. Il laissa son vélo et rentra de nouveau dans l'école. Il monta les escalier à toute vitesse et remarqua vite d'où venait le désastre : cela provenait de la salle 71, la salle de Technologie du professeur Durant. S'il voyait ce qu'était devenue sa classe !!!! Alexandre, grimpa sur ce qui semblait être une armoire et vit alors le monstre qui regardait par une fenêtre cassée. Alexandre sentit son cœur se serrer, il savait ce qui s'était passer et qui était passer par cette fenêtre. Il fit une pensée à Sara et regarda la créature, des ordinateurs cassés l'entourait et il lui manquait beaucoup de parties. Il comprit donc que Sara avait dut lui lancer ces ordinateurs pour se protéger. Alexandre chercha des yeux un ordinateur indemne mais trouva autre chose : une sorte d'énorme bout de glace que le monstre avait dut trouver dans les débris des fenêtres. La copie de cette arme se trouvait dans une des mains du monstre. Alexandre prit la lame comme une épée et dit :  
  
"Hé l'espèce de gros monstre tout pourri !!!! Si c'est moi que tu cherche je suis là !!!!"  
  
Le monstre se retourna vers Alexandre, il lui manquait une partie du visage. Il prit la même position qu'Alexandre et celui-ci fonça en abaissant sa lame n'importe où. Le bras droit du monstre tomba et celui-ci planta sa lame dans le bras d'Alexandre. Celui-ci cria et recula en titubant mais se rattrapa et trancha une des jambes du monstre. Celui-ci s'effondra mais se rattrapa sur sa lame et transperça la hanche du jeune garçon qui manqua de tomber à son tour. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, le monstre mit deux doigts dans une prise et sembla aspirer l'énergie du collège. Alexandre ne le laissa pas faire et il enfonça sa lame au centre de son dos, la créature se releva et enfonça sa lame en plein dans le cœur du jeune garçon comme celui-ci l'avait fait avec elle.  
  
La scène se passa alors lentement : la vue d'Alexandre se brouilla, il vit la créature tomber, il baissa les yeux et vit du sang qui l'entourait. Sa vie aura été courte mais distrayante. Qui aurait put penser cela ??? Terminer sa vie dans un collège, près d'une créature. Il savait qu'il avait agit comme un héros...mais personne ne le saurait !!! Sa respiration s'arrêta alors et il s'effondra, une lame dans le corps...  
  
La police arrivera sur les lieux trois heures plus tard, ayant été alertée par une voisine qui s'inquiétait. Elle retrouva les corps des quatre collégiens et de la créature. Il va leur falloir un an pour reconstituer les pièces du puzzle et savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais cela reste une énigme, une énigme difficile à résoudre à cause de deux questions : D'où vient cette créature ??? Y'en a t-il d'autres ???  
  
FIN. 


End file.
